User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, Part 2
Reclipse is a story about some very impetuous Pokemon Trainers and the bad, bad decisions they make. It updates on a not-very-regular basis, which can be translated to 'Whenever Sunset feels like writing'. Fun Fact of the day: This story DOES take people in as it goes. As in, new people who I didn't include in earlier iterations. However, I'll usually go a little crazy in making the characters almost exactly opposite to your demands. (Just Kidding. Please don't hesitate, as I'll really try in making your characters important. Everyone doesn't suck! Only some people! And since we all here play PBB, the only thing that sucks is my grammar in this sentence!) Reclipse is, unfortunately, a story that follows the same basic format as some very popular other blog stories. It will definitely offend about 90% of the Wikia population. Please don't kill me. Part One can be found right here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse,_Part_1 ~~RECLIPSE~~ Episode II Gyradoes: Sunset, you-you're part of Team Eclipse too? Sunset: Gyradoes, YOU'RE part of Team Eclipse too? Sunset high-fives Gyradoes iFauxy: Team Cloudy, we need to defeat these eclipsers! AngelicCookie: YEAH!! Littionary: What is happening? Jwle: You tell me Littionary: I have no idea~ I just want to tag along for the ride DaD0ge: Wait, what about Team Eter- QueenCupcake: MEWTWO Sunset: Augh, NO Jwle: Wait, Angel, didn't you also belong to Team Eclipse? And Gyradoes, aren't you part of Team Cloudy? AngelicCookie looks awkwardly from Team Eclipse Boss to iFauxy Angel: I'M HAVING SOME VERY SEVERE MORAL CRISES RIGHT NOW Gyradoes: Faux, it wasn't me, they roped me into it, I can explain-- iFauxy: You twat, it says on your profile page that you joined because you thought they had the right ideas! Sunset: Where is the battle scene, I'm just skipping to that part because this is getting boring ~~'Five Minutes Later'~~ Team Eclipse boss: A'ite you folks, it's time to get some action cracking! Gyradoes: THat doens't sound like the usual Team Eclipse Boss -- Littionary: NUH UH, NO SPOILERS, I'M ONLY ON GYM 2 Team Eclipse Boss: Empoleon is the best! FAIRY KILLAHS FTW!! Sunset: HECK TO THE YEAH!!! Team Eclipse Boss: Now, time to reveal my identity. I am the one and only-- D0ge: SPOILER ALERT Team Eclipse Boss: ...Youtubegirl! iFauxy: Not who I remember Littionary: Well, this story isn't canon I guess, so Gyradoes: NUH UH, NO FOURTH DIMENSION BREAKING QueenCupcake: Now, while they're distracted! Go! Mewtwo! Youtubegirl: I think you already know who I'mma send... Sunset: Empoleon? Youtubegirl: You guessed it. ~~Eclipse Boss Youtubegirl sent out Empoleon!~~ ~~Mewtwo used Psychic!~~ ~~It's not very effective...~~ QueenCupcake: U WOT M8 D0ge: It says right here, in my handy All The Answers To Pokemon Jeopardy Questions handbook, that Steel resists Psychic attacks! Jwle: Anyone could've told you that, and hEY GIVE THAT BACK ~~Empoleon used Fling!~~ ~~Empoleon flung its Iron Ball!~~ ~~A critical hit! It's super effective!~~ Youtubegirl: A'ite, Mewtwo, you're coming with me QueenCupcake: WHAATTTT Sunset: With Mewtwo, we can destroy the world-- I mean, AHEM-- create a NEW and BETTER world where people and Pokemon can live in synchronity! ~~Youtubegirl threw a Master Ball!~~ ~~Shake... shake... shake...~~ ~~Oh, no! It's the 1/86,157 uncertainity glitch!~~ Littionary: I have no idea what that means iFauxy: EVERYONE RUUUUNNNNNNN ~~A wild Missingno appeared!~~ Rating on Reclipse, Ep. 1? Love Like Don't care Dislike Hate If you were featured, did you like the role your character played? I was not featured My character was overshadowed by another character My character was too stereotypical Someone pls end my character's life I liked the role my character played Would you like more Reclipse? If so, would you want yourself to be included? Moar pls and I'd like to join the party Moar pls and I'm fine with how I am Don't make more STAHP DIS CANCEROUS CRINGE Write in the comments section how you feel, otherwise I won't know who to include. Reclipse updates when Sunset feels like it! Category:Blog posts